Blackstone Fortress
by Hermes' Little Girl
Summary: What if Rose never really died? I know there's a lot of stories like this but, I still wanted to do it! P.S. If anyone thinks they can help with accents, feel free! Teen because it's not done yet. No more said.
1. Chapter One

**Hey everyone! Just a heads up, IT SAYS THERE IN THE BOOK MARTIN HAS NO KIDS!**

******Yeah, so have FUN! Also includes foreshadowing. Hopefully it's not too obvious**

**Blackstone Fortress**

By Olivia Edson

"I can't draw!" exclaimed Wheezy. "It's no use!" Wheezy had been the runt of a large litter of hares, a beast who couldn't stop coughing and hacking, even to eat! She'd gotten over it, but was small and sickly and had to take it easy, or how her parents put it, "slow down and enjoy the beauties of the world." And that was why instead of romping around on this beautiful day like the rest of her siblings, she was resting in a glade, being taught how to draw by her older brother, Zephyr. She was trying to draw the late rose blooming at her side.

Suddenly, the ground shifted and Wheezy fell into a hole. Some creature grabbed her. Wheezy tried to scream, but started to choke on the dust and dirt. She was pulled out by her brother, but caught a glimpse of her attacker. 'Strange,' Wheezy thought. It was not a mole, as she'd first thought. It was a young female mouse.

~0o0~

Wheezy awoke surrounded by concerned faces and worried looks. She was used to this by now. She looked for Zephyr, but he was not present. "Where's...Zephyr?" she croaked, surprised by her own voice. The room breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"He's in the next room over, dear. Should I?" Her mother looked questioningly at her husband, and he nods curtly. Wheezy's mother leaves the room and returns with Zephyr.

"Zephyr!" exclaimed Wheezy. "Did you find the mouse?"

Zephyr gave her a strange look. "You mean mole?" he asked. "I figured he or she would have figured out they were in the wrong spot and left by now."

"No!" Wheezy struggled to free herself from the cocoon of blankets. "There was a mouse! It… She..." Wheezy finally fell out of bed. She poped back up still talking. "We need to go help her!"

"Wheezy! Calm down! If it makes you feel better, I'll ask Zule to take a look at the rubble sight. Just wait until Dr. Fleetwood takes a look at you," said her father running his paws through graying hair. After that, Wheezy's mother shooed everyone out so Wheezy could rest. Wheezy wearily laid her head on the pillow and quickly fell asleep.

~0o0~

The mouse awoke with a pounding ache in her head, like she'd been beaten with a sledge hammer. Had she? Why… What... How… All these questions circled around her head like bubbles. The thoughts popped as she heard scraping like someone digging. Then she saw blinding light, the face of a mole, and before she passed out again, she could hear a gruff voice saying, "Yurr, missy, wot bee's you'm doin' daown thurr?"

~0o0~

She woke again gradually, with a buzzing in the front of her head. She swatted at it, only to hit herself in the front of the forehead.

"Ouch!" said she.

"Hold the maid still now!" said a motherly voice. The mouse was instantly soothed. Then a disgusting broth was poured down her throat. She came fully awake spluttering and gasping.

"Hold her; don't let her escape!" said the hare with the motherly voice. The two hares that had been holding the mouse loped after her at a leisurely pace. After all, only the hares could navigate the twist and turns of the warren.

~0o0~

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter Two

**All of you can thank ferretWARLORD for inspiring me to continue. Take a bow! I wanted this next scene to happen in Salamandastron, but then I realized, THERE'S NO BADGER LORD AND ALMOST NO HARES THERE! And that was the point of the placing. That and I realized distance would be a problem. *facepalm***

**Chapter Two**

The mouse sped down corridors, past surprised hares ramming into doors, and sometimes more hares, and around corners. She turned another corner and dived into a broom closet. Unfortunately, somebeast was already there.

"Oof!" exclaimed the tubby hare as he sat rubbing his rotund stomach. "D'you always try to kill every chap in a broom closet?" He had crumbs all over his face so it was obvious why he was in there. The mouse looked at him with frightened eyes for a second, then dashed back out- straight into the pair of hares sent to fetch her.

"Whoa, there steady me gel! Gotta fetch you back to Ma' Soliel, wot wot!" said the larger of the two.  
The mouse fought tooth and claw to escape. Needless to say, she obtained several more bumps and bruises before she was subdued.

"I say, old chap. I think even Ma' Soleil would be hard put to get her down, wot wot!" said the smaller.

"Aye, Arsenio! Eh, old chap you wouldn't want to maybe get a small amount of vittles after we return this maid to Ma' Soleil?"

"Just a little, eh, wot wot! Splendid idea Verdun!"

~0o0~

"Mista Martin, mista Martin, can't catcha a me! Hehe!" Little Gonflet ran off giggling. Martin got up and started chasing him. Martin caught up to him and began tickling him mercilessly. "Chugg, save a me!" Chugger and some other Abbey Dibbuns jumped Martin, finally bringing him down by sheer numbers.

"I think Miss Bella is looking for some Dibbuns to test her new pies," said a voice from behind Martin. The Dibbuns immediately got off Martin and ran for the kitchens, squealing. "Alright matey?" said the jolly mousetheif known as Gonff, or POM, as his wife Columbine affectionately called him- Prince Of Mousetheives. "Glad to see a smile on your face. IO thought it might have been stuck like that. That would have been a calamity, eh?"

Martin got up smiling. "So to cheer me up you set Gonflet loose on me?" said Martin with mock severity. "I thought you would never stoop that low." Martin still was wearing a grin as Gonff answered.

"Aye, matey, but that wasn't me. It was Gonflet's idea!" Gonff became serious. "Although matey, we all would like to know what happened in your past. I mean, you're story seems plausible enough, but there's something not quite right about it."

Martin sighed. "Gonff, you have no idea how much I would like to tell you, but I can't," He silenced Gonff protests with a look. "I made a promise seasons ago, I can't tell you anything." Martin's voice seemed to be heavy with sorrow. Gonff could tell his friend was almost broken with grief.

"Aw, matey. You know you'll always have me, Columbine, Bella, and Tim if you need us! Oh, and if Columbine asks if you've seen me tell her I'm in the strawberry patch." Suddenly Gonff dived into a bush. Martin was about to ask why when Columbine came storming out from the inside building. She spotted Martin and came over.

"Martin, have you seen Gonff recently?"

"I think he's in the strawberry patch," answered Martin. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason. GONFF I'M COMING FOR YOU!" Columbine ran off yelling threats.

Martin was still laughing when Gonff came out of the bush. When Martin asked why Columbine was acting like that, Gonff smiled ruefully. "I- _Gonflet_ stole one of her pies and for some reason she blames me!" Gonff looked injured. Martin could barely hold in his laughter.

~0o0~

**Hey people! REVIEW! Evenif you think this story should be virutally burned, TELL ME! I only have one review! Thanks ferretWARLORD!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Thanks for everyone who checked out this story! Extra thanks to W0NWILL and ferretWARLORD! I love those reviews, you know. Hint hint. I decided that if someone reviews the most recent chapter, I'll post a new chapter pronto. After it's written of course. So, thanks W0NWILL for reviewing chapter two and helping me on the accents! Take a virtual bow! FYI, Verdun means strong fort and Arsenio means manly.**

**Chapter Three**

"I have no memories of anything. I woke up in a small grave filled with intense desire to see the sun," the mouse finished her story. "Well," she corrected herself, "I know basic things like how to speak, about the natural world, but I have no personal memories."

Verdun was looking at her strangely. "Y'don't know your blinkin' name?" he asked disbelievingly.  
"Nope," she answered.

"Well then," said Arsenio clapping his paws together. "We'll just have to choose one!"

~0o0~

Twenty minutes and 48 names later, they sat on the bed, mentally exhausted. "Abigail?"

"No."

"Um, Tracey?"

"Uh, NO!"

"What would YOU like then?"

"I always thought Uta was a pretty name," said the mouse rolling over onto her stomach. Just then the harewife with the motherly voice came in. She looked a bit strangely at the mouse, who seemed calm and collected, nothing like the runaway from earlier this morning.

"Well then! You look like you could use a few good meals!" the newly christened Uta immediately recognized the motherly voice and jumped. "Easy now, I 'm not gonna harm you!" said the harewife. "I'm Ma' Soleil. What's your name, young'un?"

"Uta, ma'am," said Uta hesitantly.

"So, Uta, where y'from?"

"I don't know ma'am."

Ma' Soleil was surprised, but merely raised an eyebrow. "Well, what _can _you remember?"

"I have no personal memories, if that is what you mean, ma'am."

"Please just call me Ma'," the harewife was quite intrigued. "But you remember your name?" It was not so much of a question as a statement.

"Well, I actually had no name, but it would be rather annoying to be called, 'hey you!' all the time," the mouse had the faintest traces of a smile on her face.

~0o0~

Gonff couldn't sleep. It was hot and stuffy in the room that he and Martin shared. Martin appeared to be having a restless night, too. Suddenly Martin turned over in his sleep. He was mumbling, and Gonff leaned over to catch what he was saying. "Rose… Ballaw and Rowanoak, we must attack… Rose… No… Badrang… BADRANG I'M COMING FOR YOU!" Martin seemed to be having a fight with his blankets. A few minutes later, Martin started talking again. This time his voice was wracked with grief. "Rose… No… You can't be dead… Rose… I, I love you…" Martin was quiet for another few minutes then he began mumbling again. "Take that… and that, you scummy rat…" There was another interlude, then, "Pleased to meet you, matey… Gonff… I'm Martin the Warrior… A stick! They sent us a stick!" Gonff realized Martin was reliving his past. But who was Ballaw and Rowanoak? And more importantly, who was Rose?

~0o0~

The next six months were a blur to Uta, a mixture of foul medicines, hungry hares, and laughter. Uta grew very fond of Verdun and Arsenio, their clavier attitude, their limitless energy, and their large appetites. Actually, that would be an understatement. They had stomachs larger than themselves. Uta had learned the twists and turns of the warren as well as any hare.

~0o0~

**Hope y'all enjoyed it! Before I forget, Uta comes from German meaning fortunate maid of battle. DUN DUN DUN! If I can get five reviews, I shall do a shout out and give everyone virtual cookies! Also, the first five get to make an OC that shall be in my story! Include name, species, age, position, gender, personality, appearance, and any other info you might want to add! You can do a vermin, woodlander, or brother or sister of Redwall Abbey. But don't get mad if your vermin character dies. But he/she might live! That is a chance you must take. So, review!**

**P.S. If you do attack me for killing your OC, I must warn you- **_**THERE'S NOTHING I DO BETTER THAN REFVENGE!**_** Yes, I am listening to Taylor Swift. **_**Speak Now**_** rocks!**


	4. Author

**A/N**

**I really need a vermin OC, c'mon people! I know you all love me! Right?**

**I am still listening to TS! So review 'cause you need to **_**Speak**__**now or forever hold your piece.**_

**GIMME AN OC!**


	5. Chapter Four

**Thanks again to W0NWILL my new OC! Also thank you nameless Guest, I'm glad you think my story is awesome! W0NWILL, I will try to slow down my story, and add more, but I don't do so well with details. But I shall try! So, without further ado, here it goes!**

**Chapter Four**

A little squirrelmaid dropped out of a tree right in front of Martin. "Sista Fuff says she gonna take a twip inta Mossfower. Cana we go to? Please Martin!" Martin smiled at Shinga.

"I think you'd either have to ask Furff or Bella, not me!" said Martin. "I'm helping with the orchard. They might add a strawberry patch to it."

Shinga ran off. "Sista Fuff, Sista Fuff, cana Shing go with a you? Please! Martin say it's alright if a you says yes!" Shinga looked at Furff with wide, hopeful eyes. Furff couldn't say no.

"Burr, missy of course ee can! Bless yur liddle 'eart, 'ow could ee refuse such a pretty liddle maid?" Furff was a middle-aged molemaid whose fur was not the usual sable, but a rich ebony color, like the casks in the cellars that Ben Stikkle checked every day. He had appointed himself Head Cellarhog, and had taken Ferdy and Coggs as his assistants. It was more than he planned for, and soon left Ferdy and Coggs to themselves.

~0o0~

"Na na, can't catcha me Gonflet!" The Dibbuns were playing a game of tag, and Gonflet was it. Shinga was teasing him about his position on the ground.

"No fair! Me can't climba trees!" Gonflet looked to Furff for assistance. "Fuff, help me please?"

Furff looked at Gonflet. She loved solving puzzles, and weren't tasks just a puzzle with a purpose? She was very good at solving puzzles, and always used her mole logic. After a moment's thought, she whispered something in Gonflet's ear. His face brightened up and he ran energetically around, trying to catch the Dibbuns on the ground, a much easier task.

~0o0~

When Sister Furff came back, only Shinga was harmed, and then it was only a scratch from the branches she was climbing in. Sister Aaliyah hustled her off to the infirmary to get it cleaned up. Shinga complained the whole way. "I don't wanna visit the infermy. I wanna go play!"

"Do you think they deserve a story, Furff?" asked Martin.

"Burr, Marthen, of course ee do! They were vury good today." Furff smiled, her face crinkling up at the corners of her mouth. "Gonflet even gave Oi ee riggle to solve."

Martin smiled knowing Furff's fondness for puzzles. "Well then," he said to the Dibbuns. "You'd better be good until after dinner. I'll see you all In Cavern Hole later." He smiled at the excited babes, who were literally bouncing of the walls.

~0o0~

Later in Cavern Hole, Martin was surprised to see not just the little ones, but almost the entire population of Redwall with some of Foremole's crew and Gonff. "I wasn't expecting everyone to come. Is everyone here?" he murmured.

"Well matey," said Gonff from right behind Martin, nearly frightening him out of his skin. "We all know how good of a storyteller you are! Besides, Gonflet wouldn't let me miss it!"

Martin cleared his throat and the room instantly became silent, aside from a few giggles made by the Dibbuns. "The story I am about to tell you must never be heard by vermin or other innocent creatures. While it was just the Dibbbuns, I would have told them it was fictional. But I cannot lie to all of you. This is a true tale, the characters are all real, and the dialog may not be exact,, but I shall try my best." Martin cleared his throaat again. "I am going to tell you the story of a mouse from the northwestern shores. His mother had been killed by vermin, and his father had gone to kill the same vermin, a task in which he would eventually succeed." Martin could feel Gonff and Timballisto looking at him strangely. He swallowed then continued. "It is also the tale of a brave mousemaid named Laterose of Noonvale." Gonff suddenly drew in his breath sharply. Martin didn't ask why he just plowed ahead. "It all began before Tsarmina's reign, in a place called Marshank...

~0o0~

A slave driver stood atop a block of stone, using his whip. He began to whip a frail, old squirrel that had collapsed. "Get up!" shouted the ferret. But the squirrel couldn't pull the huge block of stone. The ferret raised the whip again and brought it down, but the mouse blocked it. He pulled the ferret off the stone, and began beating him with only his paws. The ferret called for help, but even with five guards, the mouse was still winning. Then Badrang, the evil stoat ruler of Marshank came over and restrained the mouse. He was brought to the stoat's quarters where he was offered a job as a soldier. The mouse bravely defied him, and as punishment he was strung between two poles in a rainstorm to wait for the hungry gulls to attack him in the morning. He yelled threats at Badrang, but he knew it was useless. The ropes were too tight; he could barely feel his paws. He almost gave up hope many times, but he felt strength surge through him and continued to rant.

Suddenly, he heard a voice in the rain. "I am Laterose of Noonvale and this is Grumm Trencher! What is your name?"

He replied, "I am Martin! I was strung up as punishment for defying him! Tomorrow the gulls will rip me piece from piece! Save yourselves and get far from this evil place!"

~0o0~

Martin was aware of the eyes on him as he stopped. "I shall continue tomorrow night at the same time. For now, I think we should all go to sleep."

~0o0~

Uta ran across the beach, laughing. Suddenly she went head over heels as she tripped. She lay winded, as Verdun and Arsenio caught up. "I say old chap, are you alright?" Uta could only nod. Verdun trotted back to see what she had tripped over.

"I say, there's some sort of bally wall over here! Made of timber and some black stone!"

Uta suddenly gasped and knelt down holding her head in her hands. She was losing conciseness, but she heard some final things. "Verdun, run! Get Ma' Soleil!" and then to her, "It's alright Uta," Arsenio said, surprisingly gentle, "Let's get you back home."

~0o0~

**DUN DUN DUN! Will Uta be OK? What happens to Martin? And what does Rose do? Not TS today, it's Superchic[k]'s turn! **_**This one's for the beaten down, the ones who lost their rock and roll. Rise up you lost ones, claim your crown, you were born to rock inside your soul. **_**Anyway, thanks W0NWILL! I thank you so much, if I forgot to put you up here, everyone would fill in the blank! So, REVIEW! Also, I need a vermin OC. All I really need is a name and species. So, review, and gimme an OC!**


	6. Chapter Five

**I really need good vermin names. I'm not as good as brain Jacques with names. I'll try, but help me out please! Again to W0NWILL, you did it again. I tried to address the problem of Martin's oath, and I'll try to keep adding details. REVIEW!**

**Chapter Five**

The following night, Cavern Hole was even fuller, if that was possible. Martin continued his story.

~0o0~

Rose stayed. "Have you seen my brother, a mouse by the name of Brome? He left our home to explore, and his tracks lead here."

Martin shook his head. "I know none by this name. And I cannot learn more, for I am tied here to die. Badrang will be using me as entertainment."

Rose whispered to her friend Grumm. "We must help him Grumm! I cannot leave a creature to die like that!"

Grumm agreed. "Ee can tell Marthen ee will help him. Oi'll make some zoop."

So Rose told Martin they would help him, and left to wait for morning.

In the morning, Badrang had his throne brought out to watch Martin be torn limb from limb. It was not long before the seabirds started circling. Rose and Grumm were hiding in the rocks outside of Marshank. Grumm had a soup ladle and Rose had a sling. Beside them was a pile of stones. Just as the first bird dived, Rose launched a rock. It hit the bird's wing, sending it spinning.

Badrang cursed. "Just missed him! Clumsy bird!" But then the next one missed, and the next and the next. Badrang leaned forward watching in anticipation. "Hurry up you stupid birds!"

Rose and Grumm were running out of rocks. "Grumm, we can't keep the birds away forever." Grumm whispered something in Rose's ear. Her eyes lit up and she took a deep breath.

Kraaaaaaa! Kraaaaaa! A weasel whispered to his companion. "The birds won't be coming back. That was the hunting cry of a great eagle."

His companion whispered back, "Are you crazy? There ain't no eagles here!"

"Maybe not, but I know that sound. Nearly scared me outta my skin."

Badrang suddenly stood up "Enough! You, Hisk. Go put a rotten fish around his neck that'll bring back the birds, eagle or no eagle."

A Hisk made his way over to Martin; Rose put another pebble in her sling. She twirled it; let it fly, and BAM! It hit Hisk right between the ears. Rose flung more pebbles at Badrang's crew, and instructed Grumm to get more pebbles.

Felldoh, the son of the old squirrel Martin had saved from a beating, got the idea and flung pebbles at the guards. Soon there was confusion everywhere. "ENOUGH! Get everyone back inside!" He looked spitefully at Martin. "And throw the mouse in the prison pit. One weasel turned around and caught Felldoh throwing a pebble which tore off part of a fox's ear. He had Felldoh thrown in the pit, too.

Martin was thrown in the pit, and Felldoh was thrown on top of him. A voice cried out in a corner. "Wh-who are you?"

"I am Martin. This is Felldoh. Who are you?"

A mouse crawled out from the shadows. "I am Brome."

Martin looked at him. "Do you have a sister named Rose?" he asked.

Brome looked surprised. "Ye-yes. How did you know?"

Martin smiled reassuringly. "They're outside the fortress. They saved me from the seabirds."

Brome smiled. "Is Grumm there too?"

"Yes, he is."

Brome clapped his hands. "If Grumm's there, we'll be out of here in no time! And I'll go back to Noonvale and never wander again!" With that parting remark, he curled up and went to sleep.

Felldoh and Martin looked at each other, shrugged, and did the same.

~0o0~

Martin stopped, and everyone complained. "Aww, can't you do some more?"

"There's still daylight!"

"C'mon matey, go on!" Gonff looked at Martin with such big pleading eyes he couldn't refuse. Not after Gonff made him spew October Ale all over him. Gonff stood there dripping. Martin sighed, and said, "Go clean up Gonff, and then I'll continue."

~0o0~

Uta was suspended in a state of semi-consciousness. She could feel Ma' Soliel moving around her, but she could also see scenes in her mind. She could also feel and hear them. She saw a mouse tied between two poles with birds circling above. She felt herself swallow, then release a horrendous sound from her throat. Kraaaaaaaa! Kraaaaaaaaaaaa!

She saw the same mouse fighting smoothsnakes, and felt herself throw him a sword. He fought off the snakes and freed a large heron.

Later she saw the mouse again, and felt her heart flutter. Was she in _love?_ Suddenly she leaned in and kissed him. It didn't last long enough.

Even later she jumped a stoat who was trying to kill a mole. She bit her teeth into his arm, but he hit her head. She was dazed and loosened her grip. He swung his arm around, suddenly dislodging her. She flew through the air and hit a wall hard. She felt waves of agony roll through her body. The battle finished, and then heard the mouse's voice crying 'Rose! Rose! Laterose of Noonvale, where are you!' Then she heard him gasp. 'No, no,' he cried. 'Rose!' she wanted to comfort him but she couldn't move. She felt her eyelids close, and then knew no more.

~0o0~

**Well, well, well! I have wanted to write that chapter for FOREVER! Yay! Anywho, BAD GUY! I wanted to introduce him at the beginning of the chapter, but I didn't have room, AND NO ONE GAVE ME A NAME! HOW HARD IS IT TO TYPE ONE WORD! IT TAKES ME LESS THAN A MINUTE TO SPELL ! So, GIVE ME A (bleeeeeeeeeeeep)ING REVIEW! WITH A BAD GUY'S NAME AND SPEICIES!**

[This scene has been censored for unprofessional swearing. Thank you.]


	7. Chapter Six

**W0NWILL- I couldn't think of an excuse for Martin not use his name, so he just didn't mention the son of Luke part. There could have been multiple Martins. I know in the ****Redwall**** series there was four including Martin son of Luke, so Gonff could assume some things, but he wouldn't have any real proof unless he asked Martin, which he hasn't yet. Anyway, thanks for the name ideas. I like the idea of using Google Translate! AS FOR THE REST OF Y'ALL, REVIEW! W0NWILL HAS MADE OVER HALF THE REVIEWS! (Pause for heavy breathing) Alright, on with the story!**

**Chapter Six**

"Uta! Uta! Wake up Uta, please!" the mouse lying on the bed with lifeless paws suddenly gasped and sat up. She looked around with frightened eyes, saw the hare who was begging for someone named Uta to wake up, and then said a single word.

"Martin?"

The hare, who was Arsenio, looked overjoyed. "Uta!" he cried, and jumped over to her bedside and gave her a bone crushing hug.

'Again,' thought the mouse, 'There's this "Uta" beast.' Out loud she said, "I think you have me mistaken for someone else. My name is Laterose of Noonvale, but you can call me Rose. Everyone does. By the way, have you seen Martin? He's a young mouse about the same age as me, and he carries a sword which belonged to his father, and his father's father."

The hare looked dumbstruck. "But- but you're Uta! I remember when we chose the name! Remember stealing Ma' Soliel's pies?"

Just then another hare walked in. "Did I hear something about my pies, Arsenio?' Then she noticed Rose. "Oh, Uta! You're finally awake! Good, Arsenio and Verdun have been worrying themselves silly!"

Rose sighed. "I afraid you also have a case of missing identity. My name is Laterose of Noonvale, but you can call me Rose. Everyone does. Have _you_ seen Martin? He's a young mouse about the same age as me, and he carries a sword which belonged to his father, and his father's father."

The older hare fixed Arsenio with piercing glare. "Did you happen to pick up the wrong passed out mousemaid on the shore that has the name of Uta? Or is she," here the hare pointed at Rose with her paw, "playing a joke on us? Hmmm?"

Then _another _hare came in "Arsenio, old chap, d'you-" then he saw Rose awake. He was about to speak when Arsenio said, "No, apparently it's not Uta. It's another mouse."

The hares introduced themselves, and Rose told her strange tale.

~0o0~

Martin continued his tale-

~0o0~

The prisoners woke up to an otter pelting them with food. "Kelya! What are you doing here?" hissed Felldoh.

Kelya looked injured. "If this is the thanks I get for helping you plan an escape, then I'll just leave." He turned, but Martin called him back. But just then a guard strolled by.

"Oy! What are you doin', riverdog? I thought the prisoners weren't supposed to get no bread or water!"

Kelya just smiled. "Badrang's orders sir! Though if you want to tell him what you think…"

The rat gulped. "Uh, no! You just keep throwing them scraps!" He scratched himself.

Kelya saluted. "Aye, sir!" Then to Martin, Felldoh and Brome- "Eat every single bite you filthy lot!" He threw them a secretive wink. "I'll be back tomorrow with more!"

~0o0~

Martin sat down, and told the babes to go to bed. All the elders followed, leaving Martin alone with the fire. Tears streamed down his cheeks. "Rose, Felldoh, why did you all have to go?" he whispered. But the flames did not answer.

~0o0~

Prataraposo looked at his horde from atop a hill. He turned to the stoat at his side. "Hermfett, what do you think of the horde?" he questioned, as he looked back at the camp.

"I think they could take any place you'd want to lay siege to, cap'n!" he answered while saluting."That abbey place would be a piece of cake! Only things in abbeys are peaceful creatures. Except for that Martin, but I've heard he laid down his sword after fighting Tsarmina."

"Yes, Martin," mused the fox. "I once knew a Martin. The old mouse could barely keep his skin on his bones. It was a very simple task to kill him. Leader, ha! Only thing he was the leader of was his warts!"

The fox turned to his seer. "Vidente, what do you see?"

The wizened old vixen grinned toothlessly. She scattered her collection of sticks, stones and feathers. "Here, this stone has the reddish coloring. It is the abbey. The feather on it represents, Martin, the warrior who has hung up his sword. He is small and weak. The large pile of sticks is the horde. And you are this stone in front, leading them to the abbey! But here this pink feather, it is different. It is to the northeast. It has changed. When I threw the signs, it was silver. I believe something unforeseeable has happened. But what, I do not know."

The trio left, but they did not notice the breeze blew the pink feather to the one that was Martin.

~0o0~

"Ma'tin, Ma'tin!" Squealing bundles of fur pelted Martin as he struggled to sit up under the weight of the Abbeybabes.

"What are all you doing here?" said Martin as he yawned.

"Playa game, playa game!" they cheeped.

"Alright," said Martin, "What game would you like to play?"

They pulled Martin out of bed, and he got dressed and followed them down to the dining room. There they jumped in and out of the sunlight streaming through the stained glass windows. When Gonff came in with a tray of breakfast, Martin was sitting down, exhausted, while the Dibbuns turned different colors.

"Matey, look at this!" said Gonff pointing to a squirrelmaid. "A purple squirrel!"

But perhaps Gonff shouldn't have said anything, because then Gonflet noticed him and lead the Dibbuns on an attack, bowling the mousetheif over and covering him with packages of fur and laughter.

~0o0~

**Yay! Another chapter done! I am so good! I shall try not to rant, but you guys make it sooo hard! Anyway, Prataraposo. Does he seem kind of dignified and evil? I got his name from the Portuguese words for silver fox. I mashed 'prata' and 'raposo' together, and that's what I got! Also vidente literally means seer in Portuguese. So, REVIEW! I still hold my promise about the OCs, but only four slots are left. W0NWILL has one and I should have another, so I am being nice to y'all. Not that you should get it! I shall now rant in hare. ROTTERS! LEAVING A POOR CHAP WITHOUT ANY REVIEWS! I SHOULD LEAVE ALL OF YOU WITHOUT ANY VITTLES! REVIEW OR I'LL COME OVER THERE AND BOX YOUR EARS OFF!**

…

…

…

**I'M WAITING!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Yay! I actually got a review from someone who wasn't W0NWILL! Thank you Eulaliaaaa so very much! I know it doesn't fit with the real story line, but I'm pretending that the story was not passed down out of respect for Martin. The only copy is a written one by the Recorder. By the time Matthias comes along, no one remembers it. It might come up in another story, but that's another story! I am sorry you sometimes got lost, but sometimes I kind of wanted the reader to feel like the story was fast-paced, especially with the moments where Uta (aka Rose) was rushing around or being so confused everything went right over her head. So, if you want me to add an OC, you can review me or PM me. If this chapter is a little longer it's because I'm giving Euliaaaa a present for reviewing. Do you guys realize how much I have done in a little more than a week? Yeah, so, onwards fair maidens and gentle lords!**

**Chapter Seven**

"So lemme get this straight. Basically y'come 'cross a fort, and for no reason at all, help a mouse yelling threats? Then you go find a blinkin' crazed bird and go into a forest filled with antisocial squirrels and got saved by an owl? And then the same threat-yelling mouse fights a stoat who threw you against a wall? Did I get it all, or do you think I missed something?"Verdun was staring at Rose in disbelief. Ma' Soleil smacked him upside the head.

"Manners cost nothing! Be polite!" Then her voice softened. "So, dear, it seems you've come along ways. From your description, I'd wager this 'Martin' is quite something." Rose blushed. "And from what you've told me about his past I'd bet he blames himself for what happened to you. He probably thought you were dead and left the north. But where, I'd have no idea…"

Just then a robin redbreast hopped into the warren. "Soleil! You have no idea how much I've missed you! Harrumph! I would like to inform you that the wildcat Tsarmina has been killed! I thought you might like to move back south."

Ma' Soleil beamed. "Chibb! What a pleasure it is to see you again! I've missed the south. Who was it that finally killed the cat?"

"A mouse by the name of Martin. Warrior from the north. Oh, and if you see a farm run by wildcats, it's Gingivere and his wife. They could probably help you on your journey to Mossflower.  
Rose suddenly jumped up. "This Martin you speak of, does he carry a sword given to him by his father?"

Chibb looked surprised. "Harrumph! Yes, he does, but I believe Lord Boar the Fighter fixed it so it actually had a blade, not just a sword handle hanging round his neck. And I think Columbine mentioned that Tsarmina had snapped the original when I visited Redwall. Very good fare there, Soleil. You must visit some day." Even though Chibb was startled by the look in the mousemaid's eyes, he pretended not to be. "By the way Ma' Soleil, do you happen to have any candied chestnuts?"

~0o0~

Martin had promised his tale would continue, but only if everyone worked hard helping to create Redwall. Needless to say, the walls were almost finished that day. Even the Dibbuns "helped" until Sister Furff took them off on a picnic in the nearby woods, where they also looked for wood for the fire.

After dinner, everybeast squeezed into Cavern Hole for another episode of Martin's story. Many were clueless but Gonff and Dinny had started to suspect Martin was telling his own life story. He seemed to be calming himself, and looked like he hadn't slept well last night. But only Columbine and Germaine noticed, and they didn't say anything.

~0o0~

The next night Kelya was back with more scraps. "The others are planning an escape," he whispered through the bars. "We're collecting weapons."

Kelya threw Martin the rest of the food while Martin outlined their plan. Just as Martin finished, a sentry strolled by. "Oi! Wot are yew sayin' to the prisoners?"

Kelya thought fast. "They say they have the fever, sir. The terrible sickness!"

The sentry, whose name was Rotnose, gulped "Are yew sure?"

Kelya scratched his head. "Well, the only for sure way to know is if _they start yelling to be let out of their misery and pain!_" The last part he yelled to the prisoners, too.

Brome knew what to do. "Oh, the fever!" he shouted. "The terrible fever! Save us! Let us out!" Soon enough, Rotnose plugged his ears. Martin then gave Brome some instructions, and he yelled a riddle for Rose. Brome shouted it out. Hidden in it were directions to where Grumm should tunnel in. Rose replied with an eagle call, and Brome stopped shouting. Rotnose left and helped spread the rumor of the fever.

Kelya sent Rose more messages, and she replied with her eagle cry. Later that day, Badrang's old shipmate, Cap'n Tramun Josiah Cuttlefish Clogg, tried to attack Badrang's fort. He failed, but while the battle was going on, Grumm tunneled into the prison cell and he and Rose helped Martin, Felldoh and Brome escape. They escaped to Clogg's rowboats, while Badrang's vermin burned the ship. Little did they know, they had also bored holes into the rowboats. When Clogg's vermin tried to capture them in the other rowboat, they sank. Fortunately, Grumm was sitting on the hole in the boat.

After rowing for a bit, they were attack by a giant fish. The boat broke into pieces, and they were separated into two groups. Brome and Felldoh washed up near Marshank, while Rose, Martin and Grumm paddled towards some cliffs. The latter were captured by pygmy shrews, who were lead by a Balamum. After Martin saved the Balamum's baby from a bird, they were set free along with a male hedgehog named Pallum. He was a bit stuffy. They traveled onwards, and met a female mole named Polleekin who lived in a tree. Polleekin was a seer, and predicted bad fortune if they would return to Marshank. But Martin was determined. He would free the slaves if it was the last thing he did. Polleekin then gave them a riddle to lead start them on the right track to Noonvale, where all the travelers had decided to meet.

Meanwhile, Brome and Felldoh were creeping up on a campsite. They could hear voices coming from it. Suddenly, a pastry came flying through the air and landed on Felldoh's head. The hare that came flying after it was surprised.

"Oh, Rowan old oak, there's a fellow trying to wear my pastry as a hat!"

Startled by the hare's sudden appearance, Felldoh attacked. A badger came through the bushes and separated the two fighters. "Now you two what's all this?" she said.  
Brome spoke up. "Please, we didn't mean any harm. We were just looking for food."  
The hare spoke up, indignant at his position. "Well, if you wanted some of our tuck, you could have jolly well asked!"

The badger, whose name was Rowanoak, spoke up. "Come on into camp. We'll get you fed," she said observing their scrawny appearance. "You look like you could do with a good meal or two."

The two were taken into camp. They were introduced to the Rambling Rosehip Players: Rowanoak, Ballaw De Quincewold the hare, Celandine and Trefoil the squirrelmaids, Kastern and Guachee the mousemaids, and Buckler the mole. Celandine flirted with Felldoh, making him feel slightly uncomfortable. Trefoil told Felldoh that Celandine flirted with anything that moved.

The two former slaves told their tale to the players, whom were outraged at Badrang. They vowed to help remedy the situation, and started to plot.

~0o0~

Martin might have gone on further, but it was time for the younger animals to go to sleep. As Cavern Hole cleared out, Martin sat and wept.

~0o0~

**There ya'll go! An extra long chapter! I might not update until I get the Martin the Warrior book, because it's hard doing this all from memory. And I might not get the book until I get back from Guatemala. I'm going on a mission trip there, and then it will almost be time for school. So don't blame me if you have to wait another really long time for an update. I'm sorry! Blame school! And my song of the day: **_**Monster **_**by Skillet! "SOMETIMES I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER!" So, be happy! The update is especially long because I will be gone. Rock on! I am making no sense here. Try and keep up, because my mind works in weird ways.**


End file.
